Nightmare
Nightmare is the living incarnation of the cursed soul, Soul Edge. Known as the symbol of destruction by those who have faced him, Nightmare is a violent and ruthless creature, constantly in search of souls to restore Soul Edge. He is followed by those who lust for Soul Edge's power, and works with the creatures that are part of Soul Edge. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Damned Souls - Inate *'Passive': Nightmare absorbs energy from the souls around him, lowering enemy special attack and special defense by 15 while giving him 5 special attack, 5 special defense, 1% life steal, and 2% spell vamp for each enemy. In addition, enemy units are sapped of .25% of their maximum health every second. Defeated opponents give him twice the bonuses. Souls of the Damned - 15 second cooldown *'Passive': Nightmare gains 3 attack for each soul that is summoned. *'Active': Nightmare summons 1 of 6 souls in the forms of ghouls. Each soul has base stats of 75 in each category. Each soul has a different aura that grants stats and summoning effects. Note that stat bonuses for all but the soul are lowered by 10 for each soul of the same category summoned. **'Soul of the Nimble': The soul's and Nightmare's speed are increased by 25. When summoned, it will slow enemies by 40% for 1.5 seconds. **'Soul of the Strong': The soul's and Nightmare's attack are increased by 10. When summoned, it will deal 150 base physical damage and lower enemy attack by 20 for 1.5 seconds. **'Soul of the Intelligent': The soul's and Nightmare's special attack are increased by 20. When summoned, it will deal 175 base special damage and heal Nightmare by the amount dealt to all enemies. **'Soul of the Famined': The soul's and Nightmare's spell vamp and life steal are increased by 5%. When summoned, it will steal 2.5% of all health in the area, and heal Nightmare by that amount. **'Soul of the Fortified': The soul's and Nightmare's defense and special defense are increased by 15. When summoned, enemy defensive advanced techniques will be disabled for 1.5 seconds, and Nightmare will gain a shield that blocks 1 advanced technique + 1 for each active advanced technique disabled. **'Soul of the Cursed' : Enemies lose 5 stats in all categories (excluding health) and 50 health. Half of the stats lost and all health lost are given to the soul as a stat increase. When summoned, enemies lose 10 stats in all categories (excluding health) for 1.5 seconds. Omen of Death - 90 second cooldown *'Active': Nightmare drains the soul of any character in range. Enemies will lose 10% of their health as a result of this. The soul of the character is copied and appears as a revenant, with 50% of the original health. The revenant then fights for Nightmare until it dies. Cursed Soul - 90 second cooldown *'Active': Nightmare curses an enemy, draining 17% of their maximum health. The enemy loses 10 stats in all categories (excluding health) during this time. The curse lasts for 20 seconds, draining .85% of their health each second. If the enemy is fatally wounded during this time, their soul will be absorbed by Nightmare, giving him 25% of all their stats (excluding health), along with a revenant of them that has 55% of their original health, and 10 less defense and special defense. The revenant lasts until it is defeated. When the revenant disappears, all stat bonuses are lost. Grim Stride - 30 second cooldown *'Passive': Grants 5% armor penetration. *'Active': Nightmare empowers his next melee attack, granting it 50% armor penetration and an additional 95 base physical damage. The melee attack will stun the opponent for 5 seconds. Soul Wave - 30 second cooldown *'Active': Nightmare surrounds himself with electricity from the ground. Any attack that makes contact with him will automatically be countered, dealing the damage back at the opponent + 50 base physical damage. Nightmare then gains 15 attack and 20 special attack, along with 20% penetration on all defenses for 15 seconds. Soul's Power - 17 second cooldown *'Active': Nightmare proclaims, "Souls... come unto me!" Nightmare's next attack will deal an additional 225 base special damage. Soul's Eruption - 25 second cooldown *'Active': Nightmare slams his sword into the ground, creating a ball of energy that deals 275 base special damage to any opponent that was hit by the sword. Nightmare then gains a permanent 5 attack and special attack increase, along with a temporary stat increase of 25% of the opponent's special attack and special defense. The opponent losts 25% of all stats for the next 10 seconds. Basic Techniques Nightmare's sword strikes are slow, but explosive in damage. His claw deals an additional 50 base special damage, inflicts paralysis, and slows those hit by 20% for 3 seconds. Item Layout *Trinity Force *Mercury's Treads *Warmog's Armor *Atma's Impaler *The Bloodthirster *Quicksilver Sash Unique *Soul Edge (incomplete) Category:Villains